vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133843-i-tried
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See you next week. | |} ---- you make me laugh so hard :D - but yes i have to admit it's not ok. | |} ---- ---- I'm sorry, but this is an incredibly ignorant attitude to have. This has nothing to do with Carbine. Literally every major online launch over the past 10-15+ years has had issues. This isn't even restricted to MMO's, really. Not to mention that you were able to wait ALL this time to try the game again...yet you're saying that waiting a few more days for things to stable out is just "too much" for you? There is absolutely no logic in that. Ever since F2P became a thing, more and more gamers have been turning into entitled children who feel like the world owes them something and that nothing should ever go wrong on "their" time. Everything should be perfect all the time or else they have the "right" to complain and feel vindicated while adding nothing constructive at all. Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- I'm pretty sure this is worse. It only took them, what was it, 10 of 12 hours to get out from under that DDOS attack on launch day? Less than a day, I know that. Symptoms were the same, too, so this is just like launch, only it's going on for longer. It's not the end of the world, and things happen, and I don't have any demands, and I'm not going anywhere. But let's not make light of this; this is pretty bad. | |} ---- ---- ---- Research ArenaNet's GW2. No downtime for patches, hot fixes while live, no queues, and no severe lag. Only downtime is when you relog quick to update patch and back in within a minute. c_c Even big patches only take a few minutes. Nowhere near hours and hours of queue times and severe lag when you enter. This is clearly a failed start to their F2P glory and considering how bad the initial launch was, they need to fix this and fast because it becomes a permanent eye sore to the gaming community. This game was already heavily avoided like the plague. | |} ---- The only reason it was worse, for me personally, is because a friend of mine reserved his character name using their poorly thought out website method. Then due to a glitch he was unable to use the name he reserved, (because it said it was already reserved, by him...) for 4 weeks or however long it was until reserved names were freed up. Support did not help him at all, but that's not Carbine's fault. Basically he couldn't play his main because he reserved the character beforehand, ironically enough. In general though, yes this is worse. I just hope they fix it before the weekend so they can make use of that weekend surge of players. | |} ---- It's pretty bad. Not the worst I've ever seen. My mind still remembers EA Sim City. But yeah this is really annoying. Luckily its only a weekday and not many new people will have time to play. But if this is still happening this weekend, then it would be really really bad. | |} ---- You know what the funny part is? I actually remember someone saying something like you just did on TOR's forums at launch. Everybody was talking about how bad it was, but someone just had to jump in and say how it was one of the best launches they had seen. And yet, you just said it was one of the worst you had seen. Theres always someone on every bad launch day who claims it was one of the best they've ever seen :rolleyes: | |} ---- And what, exactly, was the "constructive" part of your post? I guess you forgot to include it, while you were criticizing someone else for not being constructive. | |} ---- ---- ---- I gotta say, SWTOR's F2P conversion was really smooth (I was on a medium-high pop server). Wildstar's launch, Rift's launch, and Trove's launch all stand out as way worse in my memories. YMMV, obviously. Edited September 30, 2015 by cakesphere | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- All you're doing is going around the forums nitpicking at things people say while offering little to nothing in return. Did you even read my post? I was specifically talking about people who complain about a game without offering anything constructive in return. I wasn't complaining about the game. I was simply commenting on what was said by OP, which is what people do in threads on forums. You're not even trying to be constructive, but instead just going around pointing out things you see as easy targets, probably as a way to try and make yourself feel superior in some way. It's kind of sad to be honest. You do realize there's a difference between complaining and criticizing, right? Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- You can justify it any way you want, but the fact is you made a post criticizing someone else for not being constructive, while your very own post contained nothing constructive either. And the same is true of your post above. Now, do you want to attack me for not being constructive with another non constructive post? | |} ---- Just because you say things doesn't make them true. I never even said anything about the OP being constructive or not. You're literally arguing with yourself about things that didn't happen. | |} ---- I mean yeah as a free game complaints about server status do ring hollow. However are you really going to pretend like a terrible launch isn't a bad thing at all? People that would have given the game a try are going to log and delete the client because they think that is how the game always plays. It's not like Wildstar has anywhere close to positive word of mouth in the genre at this point. No one's gonna lose sleep over this but Carbine is shooting themselves in the foot with this release yet again. | |} ---- Personally I think it shouldn't be expected and the idea that it is says loads about why the genre is in a lull right now. If Carbine wasn't ready for this then they should have pushed it back, it's the same thing as the initial launch. They weren't ready and it sank the potential of the game because of it. Just my opinion though and you're more than entitled to your own. | |} ---- You QUOTED the OP, and then said the following: Granted, your last comments did not specially say "I'm talking about you, OP!!!", but it was all part of your response to HIS post. And even if you want to "clarify" that you were not actually talking about him in your last comments, you were still criticizing other people for not being constructive, with a post that contained absolutely nothing constructive in it. | |} ---- I never meant for it to seem like I didn't think it's a bad thing. I just think it's something that should be more than expected by now. I want to play just as much as everyone else, but I also understand why I can't right now, and I'm okay with that. I'm sure Carbine is more upset about all of this than anyone else. Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- ...And would you care to tell us what other MMO launches you've played through? | |} ---- ---- Yeah lag will stop cause half the population wont be playing lol | |} ---- EQ, EQ2, WoW, CoX, CO, DCUO, Rift, TSW, SWTOR, Tera, FFXIV (realm reborn not the initial launch), ArcheAge, and Skyforge (idk if you count that as an MMO). Probably not as many as a lot of people, but still a fair few I'd like to think. Yes, before you go ahead and point out that most if not all of those had awful launches, they sure did. But at least people could MAKE characters on the second day at the latest. | |} ---- Tried? Seems to me your idea of trying is getting frustrated with the Reload patch, which was a huge patch that was inevitably going to break something (especially with server overload). Maybe you should invest in some patients and try again when things are much more stable. | |} ---- You're expecting them to predict the future. How are they to know what would break and what would be stable? | |} ---- It's pretty clear by my use of the word "gamers" and how it's separated into its own paragraph, that I'm making a general broad statement about a majority of "gamers" today. I wasn't criticizing people for not being constructive. I was clearly and specifically criticizing people who complain about games without offering anything in return. You do realize that sometimes even criticism itself can be constructive, right? (It's called constructive criticism, FYI) It seems like you think that everything everyone says has to be constructive. I never made any such assertion. Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- Because you would think QA or stress testing would be common sense but why bother doing that when you can just release it and start responding as things pop up. It's less internal work and you can just blame it on "Well it is a launch day so reasons" I mean sure random bugs are always gonna pop up with any given software release but massive, massive lag issues shouldn't be one of them. I'm not saying that I'm not enjoying what is there and working just that the parts that aren't are kinda sad and should have been avoided. | |} ---- They did do QA, that's what the PTR servers were for, and they did do a stress test, the PTR server was open to all from the 24th to the 28th. But the PTR server is not the main server, nor did they change it all at once with one big patch. You really should think of the technical issues these kind of updates have. | |} ---- WoW was unplayble for the first month. You going to say that this is worse than WoW's launch? | |} ---- Yes. As I recall I was able to actually make a character in that game. | |} ---- Not bad, mon ami, not bad ;) | |} ---- You were one of the few, and most who could make one couldnt play for a month, some servers had issues for almost a year. Most of the list you listed off i could name many people who couldnt play for far longer then the first day, which is what this is (maybe its the second now?). The only exceptions being FFXIV and ARR because they were both almost flawless on the server i played on. People seem to get a foggy memory about just how bad mmo launches usually are when they are comparing something from years ago to what they want to get their mitts on right this minute. | |} ---- I don't know why, but it's kinda fun going back and fourth with you. I was both happy and sad when I saw that this wasn't a lengthy rebuttal. :wub: Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- That'd explain why after every MMO launch I've intended there have been so many people whining and complaining. Wish people would just have a little patience. | |} ---- ARR was literally unplayable for the first week. It was so bad that Yoshida comped all of us for the week... This relaunch has been out what, a day? 12 hours? | |} ---- It's soon to hit the 24 hour marker. | |} ---- 4 days now. ARR had issues but it was definitely playable within the first day or two. Yea, some lag, some disconnects, maintenance, (Not to mention the damn group finder not working for SOLO instances). But people could log in and play at least, make characters at least. | |} ---- ive seen you around the forums today, arguing semantics, phrasing , minor points of posts while often ignoring the actual point. Enough dancing around. Do you, personally honestly believe that this launch is in any way shape or form healthy for a game that is on its last legs already. And please take into account this game is an NCsoft game. Tabula Rasa and CoX have already fallen. let me add. i have NO DOUBT in my mind carbine is doing everything in their power to fix it. i dont know if its lack of financial support from the publisher, lack skill or talent from the teams in control, lack of leader ship i DONT KNOW. but it doesnt change the fact that its not good at all for anyone involved what is going on right now. there is no way to spin that. and if carbine honestly cant for whatever reason make a game that supports more than a hand ful of players. well.... Edited October 3, 2015 by nlPezz | |} ---- Then try to come back to play later? I don't agree with them outright saying it on stream and I've poked some fun at the whole "one week later," but sometimes the best thing to do is be prepared to occupy yourself until issues are resolved. I really don't think release problems like this are worth leaving over unless they never get resolved. What would make me leave is dishonesty with player appreciation rewards, lying about actual cash shop limitations (I'm looking at you EA and Trion), or just demonstrating an obvious disregard for their players. And carbine has done none of those things so far, those who claim they have simply think its ok to spew venemous exaggeration as though its going to fix a company that doesn't deserve that kind of hate. And last but not least, the single best reason to leave is just because you don't care for the game. Its not for you, it certainly won't be for everyone. But that's my two cents. I think stepping back and taking a break from this F2P transition madness to return later is the best option, but good luck to you if you're really done. | |} ---- Oh the irony. | |} ---- telling people to "come back later" within weeks of SW battle front, GW expac, Fallout 4 release, overwatch beta, blizzcon, is really, really, not a smart tactic. | |} ---- Perhaps, but if any of those games are going to permanently pull them away from Wildstar, would this week of play really have mattered at all? Experiencing the game certainly is important, but lots of players decide pretty quickly where a game sits in their gaming priorities. I fully intend to get in on Fallout 4 and SW battle front as I am able, but if I should stop playing this game to a significant degree then its because the game just didn't hold my interest that much in the first place, not because it was unplayable for a week or two. | |} ---- ---- the problem is there are at least thousands of people who didnt even get to try wildstar this week. between the not being able to create a character bug, the queues, the inifinite loading screen and the infamous "loop of death" there are plenty of people who have NO IDEA how good the game is. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- From what I recall. Swtor's launch was not bad at all. Just massive queues on the servers and they opened up more servers. Edited October 3, 2015 by Ripperino | |} ---- They certainly don't, but its free to play for that matter so they can just try again whenever. They aren't limited by the need to make the most of a subscription. What I'm really pointing out is that if the game doesn't stay afloat through these fall launches then even a perfect F2P transition isn't going to save it. I gave Archeage another chance when my buds started playing it a few months after its ridiculous release, got my fill of it and then fell off to do other things. It was definitely a unique experience but it couldn't hold me once I hit endgame. Edited October 3, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- You are right and it shows. OTOH adding toon slots was a nice thought... Edited October 3, 2015 by Summanus | |} ---- see this gives me hope. the fact you went back to AA, with the horrible pay to win BS, the land grab mix ups, the exploits that weren banned, the straight up illegal bait switch of the 10% discount on cahs shop given to founders that NEVER happened. carbine ISNT a bad company like trion. Carbine and i hate to say it may be a bit inept, or maye under funded i dont know. but they ARE good people who ACTUALLY care about their game. i hope people see that. but its hard too with no communication and no way to even TRY said game | |} ---- Ha I've actually kept that in my mind through most of this. I don't want to excuse the problems that have occurred with this transition, but holy cow Archeages launch and Trion's bullcrap was so ridiculous and yet they didn't completely go under in the first 6 months? Surely Wildstar has a better chance if Archeage made it as far as it has. Granted I'm pretty sure Archeage had a pretty significant Whale community behind it too, but they were also more vocal and visible on the forums. | |} ---- im not going to beat around the bush ill be blunt. im a middle of the pack whale. i have NO problem buying cow boy costumes and cool skies for my house and whatever. but if there are no bodies to fill my queues for LFD, or my raids, or my BGs or god man how about a warplot ?!? not sure how long youve been around but maybe youll remember "Have you SEEN warplots?!?" coz i havent, a year later and i havent. free to play solves all this and allows me to feel safe spending money. thats why i advocate so hard for people to be nice to them. being being nice doesnt mean shit if they cant even try the damned game | |} ---- I think Warplots need to get some big focus from the team when they get the chance. I'm not much for PvP but that looked like one of the most potentially fun things to do in the game, and all I've heard about is how inaccessible or underused they are. | |} ----